Post-Requim
by MchartandCJDannyandGSR1515
Summary: Danny and Josh decide to surprise CJ and Donna after the wake.


I do not own these characters.

….

It was a cold night when two men were looking at The White House one of the guys has curly red hair and is scruffy looking and the other one looks very tired. "Hey Josh, what are you up to?"

"Nothing. What about you Mr. hobo?"

"Wishing I was in my bed holding the woman I love after the day she had."

"You and CJ?" Josh just shakes his head at the thought of them finally together, "I too want to be holding the woman I love."

"You and Donna finally got together."

"Talking about finally you and CJ have been wanting to be together for years."

"We knew that we had feelings for each other, but you and Donna were in denial." They look at each other "what do you think that they are doing?" Josh gets this look.

"Do you want to go on a mission?"

"What type of mission?"

"The same type of the one from a few years ago, when the two of along with Toby, Charlie, and Will went to go get Donna for the Inauguration ball."

"See what I mean you have been in denial Romeo about your feelings." Josh looks at him with the silent question of you want to come or not.

…..At CJ's Apartment…

"Want to watch a movie?" CJ asks coming out of her bedroom wearing a two-piece pajama set.

"Sure, should we drink more?"

"Yes, but make some popcorn to go with it we need some food too." There is a banging on her door Donna goes up to open it to see the two guys standing there CJ comes to see who it was "oh, it was just Josh and Danny." CJ finishes with a smile.

"We were going to throw snowballs, but thought better of it because of your detail." Josh points out.

"Umm, CJ I probably should tell that Josh and I have been sleeping together."

"I should tell you that Danny and I slept together on Wednesday."

"Should we invite them to watch the movie with us?" CJ and Donna step aside to let in Josh and Danny. Josh tries to kiss Donna who moves so he kisses her cheek. Danny gives CJ a hug and kisses her forehead.

"What do you say, boys, do you want to watch a movie and eat popcorn with two ladies."

"As long I am with you CJ I am happy."

"As long afterward you and I get alone time," Josh wiggles his eyebrows. The four of them sit down CJ and Danny on the couch and Josh and Donna on the recliner.

About halfway through the movie Danny moves some of CJ's hair away from her neck and starts to leave open-mouthed kisses on it. She starts to moan as it feels good to have Danny's mouth and beard on her neck. CJ turns her head as her lips meet Danny's and they start to make out oblivious to the other two people in the room. Donna looks at her two friends making out on the couch happy that CJ is finally happy. She looks back at Josh who is enthralled with the movie and wishes that he would kiss her. She leans back and tries to kiss him and he moves her to his side, so he could focus on the movie.

"Mm, Danny," CJ moans as they keep on making out.

Josh looks at them, "go get a room you two."

CJ detaches her lips "this is my apartment, so technically is my room." She goes back to kissing Danny while Josh huffs and goes back to watching the movie. Donna looks at Josh angry with him for not wanting CJ to be happy. After the movie is over CJ says goodnight to Donna and goodbye to Josh. She shows Danny to her bedroom and as the door shuts Donna turns to Josh.

"I can't believe you, Josh. This is CJ, your best friend and Danny your other friend. You showed up at her apartment without warning and tell her to stop making out with the guy she has wanted to be with for years, but couldn't because of their jobs. You, Joshua Lyman, are going to bed alone tonight."

"You know they are going to have sex."

"I don't care, they deserve to have time to catch up on all the years they missed together."

"We don't?"

"You need to grow up before you can have a mature relationship with someone. You haven't had one as long as I have known you." Josh walks closer to Donna.

"You were the one who didn't want to tell CJ about us."

"She is my best friend and I didn't know how to tell her. Remember she used to be Press Secretary and it was grounded into all it is all about what it looks like." Josh stomps away and leaves CJ's apartment. CJ comes out of her room partially dressed looking at Donna.

"The spare room is still open for use. We will try to be quiet."

"Thank you, I'll see you in the morning." CJ and Donna go to their respective rooms, Donna goes to sleep right away, while CJ and Danny don't fall asleep for awhile.


End file.
